One Year Oneshots
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots taking place between 0079 and 0083 of the UC Era. Covers the untold story of the average grunt. No one Story is really related to the others. Rated T for violence and language.


Disclaimer – Don't own Gundam

**A/n this will be a collection of one shots from the perspective of Federation and Zeon grunts from 0079 to 0083 of the UC Era of Gundam. These one shots will deal with common grunts in the grinder.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**One Year One Shots**

**Action 01**

Operation House Cleaning

In the year 0079 of the UC Era, the colony cluster furthest from the earth, Side 3, proclaimed itself the independent Duchy of Zeon and launched an all out war for independence against the Earth Federation. The first week of the war saw the indiscriminate use of nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. Both sides lost half of their respective populations.

After a month both sides signed the Antarctic Treaty, which banned the use of Nuclear, Biological, or Chemical weapons on the battlefield.

This war also saw the introduction of humanoid weapons called Mobile Suits by the Zeon military, they were wildly successful. The Federation forces then began the V Project, intent to catch up and produce Mobile Suits of its own. Months later at the Battle of A Baoa Qu a decimated Federation fleet smashed the remaining Zeon defenses and forced the Duchy to negotiate an end to the war.

The year is now UC 0081. All sides are rebuilding after the war. Trade between the Earth Federation and newly reformed Republic of Zeon has resumed. With renegade Zeon forces still striking out against the Federation, independent Federation sponsored units move to intercept.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

UC0081 Jan 6

Soran Trast sat back in the seat of his RGM-79G GM Command Ground. He belonged to a Federation sponsored militia unit formed little over a year ago, shortly before the battle of California Base. The Federation had armed the unit, who had been wreaking havoc on Zeon forces in the area, with mobile suits shortly before their offensive to retake the string of bases along the California coast which had come to be known as the California Base. They had charged the unit with the task of keeping the Zeon defenders off balance and disorganized until the offensive could begin. After the Federation pushed the Zeon back into space the unit had begun to track down remnant Zeon forces on earth.

It was a task which still hadn't fully been completed. Renegade Zeon units still roamed the area.

Soran himself had joined up about 6 months ago, a week after his 15th birthday. He knew the children of a few members of the militia unit and got their parents to put in a good work for him. After proving he could learn to operate a Mobile Suit he was placed as the pilot of an RGM-79 GM. Later he was moved up to the RGM-79G GM Command he was currently using. The MS team he was with consisted of two GM Commands, a Guncannon Mass production Type and a standard RGM-79 GM.

They had entered a river valley area and split up to comb for any remaining Zeon forces. The other GM Command and the Guncannon had wandered upon the main encampment and destroyed it. They had found signs of four mobile suits but before they could move on they were pined down by an MSN-07 Z'Gok and an MS-06 Zaku II. The standard GM had moved to assist them and Soran had done the same. The other two Mobile Suits which were unaccounted for, Soran had found them.

More like stumbled upon them.

As he had rounded a bend in the valley he had literally run into an MS-06 Zaku II ground combat type. Before the Zeon pilot realized what had happened Soran pumped half a clip from his 90mm rifle into the Zaku's chest. The Zaku fell over and Soran was met with a sight that would chill any GM pilot's spine.

An MS-07A Gouf Early Type.

"Ah hell"

This model Gouf lacked the left hand finger gun of the MS-07B but could carry all of the Zaku II's standard hand armaments. The pilot leveled his MMP-80 90mm machine gun at Soran's GM and fired. Soran raised his shield and fired the rest of the rounds from his 90mm. The Gouf, not mounting a shield at the moment, tossed its machine gun into the path of the bullets where it promptly exploded.

"So the feddie wants to play hard ball huh"

The Gouf pilot pulled the Heat Hawk from his Gouf's hip armor and charged through the smoke. Soran had seen its thrusters flare even with the smoke obscuring his visibility and tried to thrust back only to have the Heat Hawk catch is MS on the left shoulder ripping its arm and mounted shield off. He thrusted backward and fired the rest of his 90mm rounds which struck the Gouf causing moderate damage. His weapon now empty Soran tossed the 90mm away and pulled his beam saber. The Gouf pilot grinned.

"Got to give this Fed credit, he has balls"

The pair stood for a moment before the Gouf charged. Its heat hawk caught Soran's GM in the upper chest, cutting a line through its face. Soran plunged his saber into the Gouf's chest just as his main camera died. The explosion of the Gouf tossed his GM back onto the river bank.

Soran just lay there for a moment; he knew the hell he would catch for this kind of damage. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it could be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was wrong, it was worse than he thought. The explosion from the Gouf had taken off the right lower arm. Thankfully he hadn't been chewed out that badly, his team leader had gone against orders and slip up his team so Soran just got a 'well done under the circumstances' and was sent on. He sat in the mess tent waiting for dinner when one of the officers assigned to them by the Federation came in.

"I'm looking for Trast"

Everybody just pointed at him, the officer stared for a moment before walking over and sitting down.

"You're Soran Trast"

The teen MS pilot looked up.

"Yeah why"

The captain reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope addressed to him and handed it to Soran.

"Read it"

He opened the envelope; it was from Federation High-Com, he was being sent to California Base to undergo formal Ms Pilot training. Apparently his performance against the 2 Zeon Suits and his previous battles had attracted the Feds attention.

"You're to pack your stuff tonight and be on the flight line at 0800 tomorrow. Consider yourself drawn into active duty Ensign"

As the Federation officer walked away Soran shook his head and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this"

**A/n here is the first one shot of my One Year Oneshots collection; let me know what you think. This won't be extended to any of the AU series, if I decide to write one shots like this for AU Gundam series I'll post them together in a collection.**


End file.
